The Fucking Stupid Oh Sehun
by Brida.wu
Summary: Ini tentang kefrustasian Luhan yang selalu gagal beradegan seks dengan kekasih SHSnya Sehun. "Demi badanmu yang gendut seperti sapi, Baek! Aku benci padamu!" "Luhan kan pria cantik, jadi kupikir..." HunHan - Oneshoot. RnR? (my 2nd special fic for my beloved friend, MerMer)


Luhan tidaklah gila. Dirinya hanya terlalu akrab dengan segala bentuk kefrustasian yang melanda otak tumpulnya nyaris selama dua tahun ini. _Well,_ semuanya memiliki alasan mengapa, dan Luhan pun sama. Jika di jabarkan maka inti permasalahaannya lebih condong kepada permasalahan batin. Seperti apa keinginan terpendam yang sudah lama ia mimpi-mimpikan nyatanya hingga sampai hari ini tak juga tercapai.

Belum lagi dunia perkuliahan seolah hendak membuat kepalanya menjadi botak saja. Oke, jika yang satu ini jelas sekali karena otaknya yang lemah dengan semua mata perkuliahan di jurusannya. Dari sekolah menengah pun ia sudah di kenal sebagai Xi Luhan yang memiliki musuh berhitung, tapi lihat bagaimana konyolnya ia malah mengambil jurusan Menajemen saat di bangku kuliah.

_Well,_ abaikan yang terakhir. Luhan takkan begitu peduli akan merananya ia di kampus. Selagi ada Kyungsoo si mata bulat maka segala bentuk tugas dan ujian akan dapat terselesaikan.

Kembali lagi pada hal yang membuat batinnya frustasi.

Sebenarnya ini merupakan masalah yang hm… cukup sepele. Kyungsoo bahkan hanya memutar bola matanya—tanpa peduli setelah Luhan bercerita panjang nan lebar akan permasalahan yang tengah ia alami itu.

Luhan berakhir dengan menjambak rambutnya lagi dan mendengus sekeras mungkin di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Di tengah kesemrawutan pikirannya itu, tiba-tiba saja Luhan teringat apa yang menjadi awal dari permasalahan batinnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE FUCKING STUPID OH SEHUN**

**Cast: **Xi LuHan, Oh SeHun **Support Cast: **Byun BaekHyun, Do KyungSoo, etc. **Genre:** SINETRON, **Length: **Oneshoot** Rating: **M

**Warning:**

TYPO, GAJE, MAINSTREAM, ABSURD

**Author Note:**

Special fic for my beloved friend,** Merry**

_Mer aku nyelesain fic req terdahulu kamu loh :v yang katanya kamu anti mainstream gitu plotnya wkwkwkw btw ini kali kedua loh ya aku buat fic request-annya kamu dan as always ga bakal jauh dari yang namanya anu… dan masih sama kayak di fic pertama __**Bitchin' Summer**__ di fic kali inipun nc-nya kagak nge hot sama sekali, aku masih poloth soalnya, ingat? Tapi biar gimanapun…__I've finished to writing this and you must to love it *maksa*_

**[SeLu-SeHan-HunHan]**

**[Happy Reading]**

**[ENJOY]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah beranjak sore ketika mata perkuliahannya berakhir. Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas setelah dosen pembimbing lalu diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain setelah itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat di atas layar ponselnya dan mencari_ list_ kontak lalu mendekatkan benda pipih itu pada daun telinganya.

Luhan melangkah santai menelusuri koridor sembari dengan sabar menunggu jika panggilannya akan di terima oleh orang di seberang sana. Namun hingga suara _tut tut tut_ sambungan habis, si pemilik nomor masih saja tak menerima panggilannya.

Sial.

Luhan berdecak kesal.

Dirinya bahkan mengumpat pula sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

"Dasar jelek! Tidak punya perasaan, aku benci padamu!"

Di kejauhan Baekhyun melihat kelakuan Luhan dengan tiga kerutan di kening. Menoleh ke kanan ke kiri—memastikan jika tak ada orang selain dirinya yang mendapati Luhan dalam keadaan mulai gila lagi. Langkahnya ia bawa cepat menuju Luhan. Merangkul pundaknya tanpa aba-aba dan Luhan nyaris berteriak kaget.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek! Kau sungguh ingin merampas nyawaku ya?" ia melotot seram namun yang menjadi respon Baekhyun ialah tawaan yang menyambut.

"Maafkan…" ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya. "Aku melihatmu berkelakuan aneh (lagi) tadi. Ada apa?"

Luhan mendengus.

"O-oh biar kutebak," Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong sebelum Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini pasti karena murid SHS itu, benar?"

Luhan kembali mendengus. Kepalanya ia anggukkan tanpa minat.

"Kau pikir apalagi."

Baekhyun memberikannya tatapan prihatin yang mendalam.

"Aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk mencari kekasih baru bukan? Akhiri saja hubunganmu dengannya." Baekhyun berkata dengan santai—lebih tepatnya sangat santai.

Luhan mendelik lalu mendorong tubuh kecil pria itu agar menjauh darinya.

"Enyah saja kau dari muka bumi ini Byun! Bahkan sampai Sehun bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan huruf S aku takkan pernah mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Kau dengar itu?!"

Setelahnya Luhan kembali menarik langkah besar-besar menjauhi Baekhyun. Berganti merutuki temannya itu kali ini tanpa niatan untuk menutupi kekesalannya sama sekali. Luhan sedang kesal dan Baekhyun dengan seenak perutnya membuat Luhan semakin kesal saja.

"Aku benci pria pendek itu!"

**.**

"_Aku benci pria pendek itu!"_ kiranya tak menjadi alasan untuk ia menjauhi Baekhyun dengan bentangan bendara perang setiap kali mereka bertemu. Luhan mengatakan benci dalam keadaan _mood-_nya sedang tak begitu baik saja.

Buktinya, ketika mereka baru saja sampai ke halte dan Luhan tengah menunggu bus tujuan rumahnya, Baekhyun datang dan mengajak ia untuk mampir ke apartemennya sebentar.

Luhan menolak namun Baekhyun mendesak. Dan ujung-ujungnya Luhan datang juga ke apartemen pria itu.

Dan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Oke, pepatah mengatakan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan tentu saja hal itu berlaku pula bagi Luhan.

Ia baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa apartemen Baekhyun ketika ia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang ganjil terduduki oleh pantatnya. Luhan merasa-raba permukaan sofa itu sesaat dan tercengang selama beberapa detik kemudian.

Benda yang sempat ia duduki itu memiliki diameter yang tak cukup besar, berbentuk panjang dengan berbahan plastik secara keseluruhan.

Kondom.

"Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur dan segera merampasnya dari Luhan. Kondom itu segera ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya dan menyengir mendapati reaksi keterkejutan dari Luhan.

"Mengapa ada kondom disini?" mata bulatnya melotot dan Baekhyun semakin menyengir saja.

"Aku lupa membuangnya semalam." Setelah itu Baekhyun melempar asal kondom tersebut keranjang sampah di sebelah dapur.

"Dasar jorok!" Luhan mengumpat.

Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia kembali memasuki dapur dan sibuk menjerang air disana.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol mendatangiku tiba-tiba dan kami bercinta sampai pagi… aku lupa membuangnya dan kau lihat tadi pagi bukan, aku bahkan telat mengikuti kelas Prof. Jang."

Luhan tersentak kaget. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan horor.

"A-apa? Bercinta?"

Baekhyun bergantian menatap dirinya pula. Keningnya berkerut menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ka-kau bercinta dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang telah sipit itu. Menelaah dengan jeli maksud dari pertanyaan Luhan—yang menurutnya tak wajar itu. Hei, ia dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih. Bercinta? Memang apa salahnya?

Baekhyun dengan cepat mematikan kompor lalu mendekati Luhan yang—masih saja memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan, kau mengerikan, Baek. Luhan sedikit beringsut dari duduknya menjauhi Baekhyun begitu pria itu menempatkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Hei Luhan… apa yang salah?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Tatapan matanya masih menatap takjub Baekhyun dengan pikiran kotor mulai bergetayangan. Oh, kondom itu bahkan ia temukan di atas sofa yang duduki, tunggu—apakah mereka melakukan kegiatan tak senonoh itu disini, di atas sofa ini?

"Kalian sungguh sangat mengerikan!" serunya Luhan tiba-tiba. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Baekhyun semakin berkerut kening. "Dasar aneh," desisnya. "Kau menatapku jijik seperti itu seperti kau tidak pernah bercinta saja," lalu berdecih pula.

"Apa?"

"Lihat, sebenarnya siapa yang aneh disini?" Baekhyun melipat lengan di dada. "Atau jangan-jangan kau belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya, ya?" matanya mendelik menatap Luhan setelah itu.

Luhan mematung pada tempatnya. Dalam hati Luhan membenarkan. Oke, dirinya memang belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya… bukan karena dirinya yang masih _single_ maka belum ada satupun seme yang pernah memasukinya.

_Hell_, Luhan itu pria cantik asal kau ingin tau. Dirinya juga tampan_ plus_ juga _manly_. Dan yang terpenting dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih. Tampan lagi. Enak saja mengatai dirinya itu jomblo.

_Well_, kembali lagi pada perdebatan awal. Pada kenyataannya _yeah…_ Luhan memang belum pernah bercinta. Sama sekali belum. Lubangnya masih perawan, masih sempit tentunya masih sangat-sangat nikmat. Lalu?

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan berpacaran dengan bocah!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memekik. "Kalian sudah hampir dua tahun ini bersama, Han. Jika kekasih bocah cadelmu itu tidak perkasa kau bisa mengambil alih untuk memasukinya, tidak seperti ini. Umurmu sudah berapa memangnya?"

Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun itu cerewet dan lidahnya pun tajam. Omongannya selalu menusuk dan Luhan berakhir dengan mati kutu menanggapi ocehan pria Byun itu.

"Lihat dirimu, memangnya mau sampai kau jadi perawan tua?!"

Oke kalimat yang terakhir itu sungguh keterlaluan Luhan rasa. Baekhyun secara langsung seolah hendak mengatai dirinya tak cukup mampu menampung sebuah penis di dalam lubang miliknya. Dan yang paling penting lagi, Baekhyun pun telah memberikan penghinaan kepada kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Demi penis Baekhyun yang hanya seukuran jari telunjuk miliiknya! Sehun seribu kali lipat lebih tampan daripada manusia tiang listrik bernamakan Park Chanyeol.

"Rugi saja jika wajah tampan tapi penisnya tidak masuk ke dalam lubangmu. Ouch, apakah penisnya itu kecil?"

Sialan Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu jika penis Sehun jauh lebih besar dan panjang daripada penis Chanyeol, kau dengar itu?!" Luhan meraih tasnya di atas sofa lalu melangkah besar-besar menuju pintu. Ia sudah akan melangkah pergi dari apartemen itu—meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertawa terpingkal seorang diri—sebelum akhirnya berbalik kembali.

"Aku benci kau manusia pendek!"

**.**

Luhan akan menceritakan beberapa hal disini. Mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun juga mengapa sampai sekarang mereka belum pernah terlibat ada sesi intim bernamakan seks.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di musim panas dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Luhan masih seorang mahasiswa tingkat pertama dan kadang sering bermain pula ke kawasan sekolahnya yang lama. Ada bibi Han pemilik kedai ramen di depan gedung sekolahnya dulu dan Luhan selalu merasa tak lengkap jika lidahnya tak mencicipi kuah kari dari ramen disana barang sehari saja.

Selain menyediakan ramen sebagai menu utama, bibi Han juga menyediakan menu untuk es krim juga minuman dengan bubble-bubble di dalam cupnya, Bubble Tea. Luhan sering menghabiskan waktu senggangnya disana, kadang bersama Kyungsoo atau kadang pula bersama Baekhyun.

Hari itu matahari bersinar terlalu cerah. Keringat membanjiri hampir sekujur tubuh dengan pakaian lembab disana sini. Luhan mengusap peluhnya dengan punggung tangan sesaat sebelum memasuki kedai milik bibi Han dengan senyum lebar pada bibirnya.

Langkahnya sudah ia ambil dan hendak menapak ketika segerombolan remaja berseragam menyelonong masuk dan dengan kurang ajarnya menubruk tubuhnya. Pria itu oleng dan telah bersiap bertemu lantai di bawahnya ketika lengannya di tarik tiba-tiba oleh seseorang yang lain. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bagai kilat_ husss_ dan taunya ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan seseorang yang menarik lengannya tadi.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati." Suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Luhan menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Dengan efek _slow motion_, Luhan mengalihkan kepalanya dan mendongak menatap si pemilik suara itu.

Jantung berdegup. Sekali dengan dentuman yang keras. Lalu dua dan di dentuman ketiga berubah menjadi debaran genderang.

Pemilik suara itu... tampan.

Ya Tuhan.

Luhan kembali menenguk liurnya. Tubuh kecilnya sedikit bergerak dan ia segera berdiri tegak dibantu oleh pria itu.

"Te-terima kasih."

Sial. Luhan malah tergagap.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. Lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam kedai. Luhan masih memperhatikannya dan wajahnya seketika memerah begitu ia teringat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pria itu tadi memeluknya bukan? Wajahnya bahkan sangat tampan dan Luhan tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Tunggu!" Luhan berseru.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menghadap Luhan kembali.

"Ya?"

Luhan menjadi kikuk selama beberapa saat. Kakinya melangkah dengan canggung mendekati pria itu dan menyempatkan diri untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya sesaat.

"Karena kau sudah menolongku tadi… sekarang biarkan aku mentraktirmu."

Luhan menyungingkan senyum manis. Menatap pria berseragam itu dengan penuh harap—tanpa sadar bertingkah dengan sedikit ber-_aegyo_ dan pria itupun tak dapat memberikan jawaban tidak untuk ajakannya.

Singkatnya… saat saling menikmati isi mangkuk ramen masing-masing, keduanya berbincang dan saling melempar tanya untuk satu sama lain. Memperkenalkan diri juga tak lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel pula—yang terakhir itu Luhan yang memintanya terlebih dahulu. Dan dengan mudahnya pria berseragam bernama Sehun itu pun memberikannya pula.

Setidaknya itu menjadi awal bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa bersama dalam ikatan sebagai sebagai kekasih.

**.**

Luhan akan mempertegas hal ini sekali lagi.

Sehun merupakan anak sekolah menengah atas tingkat pertama, kertika mereka bertemu pertama kali. Dia masih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _games online_ dan juga bobok siang di waktu tertentu. Sehun tak pernah menyukai sesuatu yang berbau tugas. Tidur malamnya haruslah tepat sebelum jam sepuluh dan berangkat ke sekolah tepat jam tujuh pagi.

Tipikal anak sekolahan kebanyakan namun akan sedikit terlihat membedakan karena ia memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Luhan yang merupakan mahasiswa semester empat.

Yang Luhan tau Sehun itu merupakan anak laki-laki yang polos. Setidaknya itu sesuai dengan umurnya yang baru enam belas tahun. Sehun belum pernah berciuman—setidaknya dulu sebelum akhirnya Luhan merampas bibir merah anak enam belas tahun itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Luhan merona dan Sehun merona parah.

Dan itulah kali pertama mereka berciuman dan terhitung baru sekali saja selama hampir dua tahun ini menjalin hubungan. Kadang kala saat Luhan ingat_ moment_ itu dirinya sempat berpikir pula… apakah dirinya yang menjadi pihak di masuki atau malah berbanding Sehun?

Uh, Luhan hanya perlu meninggikan badannya beberapa senti lagi sehingga orang-orang di luar sana tau jika posisinya merupakan seme jika berpasanganan Sehun.

**.**

Suasana senyap saja di ruang tengah itu. Hanya ada suara percakapan aktor dan aktris di teve dan selebihnya suara kriuk _cheap_ kentang renyah yang di kunyah Sehun.

Sehun tampak begitu serius dengan tontonannnya sedang Luhan tampak begitu serius memandangi wajah dari samping miliknya. Luhan mengagumi sosok kekasihnya itu dengan sering. Terlampau sering sampai Kyungsoo mengatai dirinya seperti tak memiliki kegiatan lain saja.

Sehun itu tampan. Dan itulah yang menjadi _main reason_ mengapa Luhan sampai nekad meminta nomor ponsel bocah itu juga menjadi orang pertama yang menyatakan perasaannya.

Sehun tidaklah keren, mengesampingkan _fashion_ bocahnya… sebenarnya Sehun itu masih suka membuat pulau saat tidur malam. Namun walau begitu Luhan sangat berbangga hati memperkenalkan Sehun kepada teman-temannya dengan senyuman terlampau lebar pada bibirnya.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari temannya—terlebih Baekhyun adalah Wow. Wow, karena tampan. Wow, karena keren, dan wow karena senyuman tipis memikatnya. Baekhyun nyaris jatuh hati kepada pria itu. Nyaris sebelum akhirnya Luhan mengatakan,

"Sehun masih berada di tingkat ke kedua di sekolah menengah."

Dan hilanglah segala bentuk wow-wow dan wow lainnya.

Baekhyun nyaris salah sangka mengira jika Sehun merupakan mahasiswa semester enam atau sedikitnya semester empat, sama seperti mereka. Tubuh tinggi juga rahang yang tegas, menjadi faktor pendukungnya.

Mengingat hal itu lagi membuat Luhan tersenyum. Bahkan juga terkekeh sendiri sampai suara kikikannya itu menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya adanya. Memandanginya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap layar teve di depan.

Mulutnya Luhan bekap pakai satu tangan lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Sehun tak lagi bertanya. Ia kembali larut seorang diri.

Luhan kembali menopang lengannya dan menatap Sehun lagi dengan penuh minat. Pandangannya jatuh pada bibir bocah itu dan membuat Luhan mulai berfantasi sendiri.

Tubuhnya ia rapatkan pada Sehun dan mengecup pipinya sekali. Sehun sontak menoleh dan menatap takjub kepada Luhan. Dan di detik selanjutnya, bibir Luhan ikut menyapa bibirnya pula. Luhan meninggalkan sebuah kecapan sebelum akhirnya menarik diri.

Sehun tertengun seorang diri. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu berdehem dengan kikuk.

Luhan mengulas senyum. Tingkah malu-malu Sehun selalu berhasil membuat ia gemas sendiri. Hal itu berakibat dengan tak dapatnya Luhan menahan diri untuk beringsut semakin dekat pada Sehun. Meraih kantung keripik kentang milik Sehun dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Luhan lalu menempatkan diri di atas pria tinggi itu.

Jantung Sehun berdegup dengan kencang. Tubuhnya berubah kaku dan ia merasa tegang tiba-tiba.

Luhan menatapnya seduktif sembari mengalungkan lengannya pada leher milik Sehun. Merapatkan wajah mereka lalu mencuri ciuman bibir lagi pada pria itu. Luhan menghisap bibir atasnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Memejamkan matanya sembari menyesap benda lunak itu dan memainkan anak rambut belakang Sehun pula.

Berbanding balik dengan Sehun yang diam saja dengan mata melotot besar juga pacuan jantung yang semakin cepat saja berdendang dalam rongga dadanya.

Sehun nyaris mabuk kepayang dan hendak memejamkan matanya pula ketika Luhan menggigit ujung bibirnya. Sehun terkejut dan reflek mendorong dada milik Luhan lalu bangkit dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan meringis sakit di lantai. Memengangi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri terbentur pinggiran meja sedang mata memandang kesal kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mengusap belakang lehernya sesekali dengan kepala di bawa ke kanan ke kiri dengan canggung. Apa saja asal menghindari tatapan Luhan yang terus saja memandangi dirinya.

"Punggungku sakit sekali," Luhan meringis dan suaranya ia buat semanja mungkin.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap sedang pria itu hanya meliriknya sesekali.

"Ma-maafkan aku Han." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tubuh tingginya masih terlihat menjulang di depan Luhan tanpa ada niatan hendak membantu dirinya untuk bangkit.

"Ku-kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. _Bye _Han…"

Lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri yang berteriak keras menyerukan namanya.

"Dasar bocah labil!"

**.**

Itu merupakan satu di antara sejuta rencana gagal Luhan untuk beradegan dengan Sehun. Tujuannya hanya satu—seks, tentu saja. Otaknya selalu memikirkan setiap kemungkinan-kemungkinan agar dirinya dapat berakhir berada di bawah pria itu, Sehun memasukinya dan sperma masing-masing pun muncrat keluar.

Tapi lihat bagaimana Sehun itu. Baru di cium sedikit saja langsung kabur.

Luhan kesal. Dirinya merutuk juga mengumpati habis-habisan pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini, bisikan iblis pun datang. Semuanya bisikan itu nyaris sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen sama mengenai_, akhiri saja kekasihmu itu dan cepat cari seme lain_. Luhan hendak menangis bersama dengan penisnya.

Dirinya ingin selalu bersama Sehun. Menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu sampai akhir dengan kata _happy ending_ sebagai penutupnya. Tapi… tapi… bagaimana dengan penisnya? Bagaimanapun pula Luhan butuh sentuhan. Dirinya ingin mendesah dan ingin pula tubuhnya di jamah.

Seharusnya Sehun mengerti.

"Sebenarnya Sehun tau seks tidak, _sih_?" Baekhyun ikut kesal juga tiap kali mendengar curhatan Luhan yang gagal (lagi) mengauli kekasihnya sendiri.

"Seharusnya Sehun tau, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah kelas dua… pelajaran tentang reproduksi pasti sudah ia pelajari di sekolah."

"Lalu mengapa dia selalu menolak tiap kali kau memberikan kode jika kau ingin seks, Han?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Mana kutau, aku ini Luhan. Bukan Sehun."

Baekhyun menggigit kukunya sendiri sembari berpikir kritis mengapa Sehun selalu menunjukkan penolakannya terhadap seks. Matanya yang sipit menatap Luhan dengan selektif. Memandangi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki—bahkan saking selektifnya Baekhyun juga menemukan adanya upil yang tersangkut pada goa hidung temannya itu.

Baekhyun menyergitkan keningnya sendiri dan menatap jijik kepada pria itu.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak seksi, Han?" Baekhyun jelas tengah berguman mengatakannya namun dengan sangat jeli Luhan dapat menangkapnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak seksi?" ia mendelik tak suka. Matanya menatap secara keseluruhan tubuh Baekhyun lalu berdecak sendiri.

"Kau pikir tubuh penuh lemak sepertimu itu seksi?"

"YACH!" Baekhyun menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. "Timbanganku hanya naik beberapa kilo jadi tak usah mengataiku seolah aku ini gemuk sekali." Lalu bergantian berdecak pula. "Lagipula Chanyeol menyukai tubuhku yang seperti ini, memangnya apa masalahmu?"

Luhan cemberut. Kalau sudah seperti ini jelas sekali Baekhyun akan mengatainya—

"Tubuhmu saja yang cungkring. Aihhh aku jadi tau alasannya mengapa Sehun ogah menyetubuhimu. Karena tubuhmu sama sekali tidak memiliki titik rangsangan sama sekali. Sudah kurus, kerempeng lagi. Apa bagusnya, kau malah terlihat seperti kurang gizi atau—kau malah karena kau mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang? Oh Tuhan!"

Luhan menggertakkan rahangnya dan menutup matanya menahan amarah.

"Demi tubuhmu yang gendut seperti sapi, Baek! Aku benci padamu!"

**.**

Gara-gara Baekhyun menyinggung masalah seksi… otak konyol Luhan tiba-tiba saja memikirkan hal ini.

**.**

Ini merupakan malam akhir pekan. _Moment_ paling tepat digunakan untuk berpergian dengan kekasih atau dengan kata lain adalah kencan.

Sehun menghubungi Luhan sore tadi. Merencanakan sederet tempat kencan mengasyikan dan pria itu berjanji akan menjemput dirinya tepat jam enam nanti.

Luhan telah mandi dan menyemprotkan banyak parfum pula pada tubuhnya. Senyumannya terkembang lebar seiring dengan sekelebat rencana di dalam kepalanya.

Jarum jam telah menujuk angka enam kurang tiga menit di dinding. Sosok Sehun mulai terlihat memasuki rumahnya. Senyum Luhan semakin merekah. Ia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sembari menunggu Sehun memasuki kamarnya.

Ibu Luhan menyambut kekasihnya itu pertama kali dan selebihnya meminta Sehun untuk segera menemui Luhan saja di kamar. Sehun menurut. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju kamar kekasihnya itu dan mengetuk daun pintu tiga kali.

"Han, ini aku Sehun."

Luhan dari arah kamar mandi berteriak.

"Masuk saja, Hun."

Daun pintu di buka Sehun dan mendongangkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar itu. Kosong, yang terdengar hanyalah suara keran di dalam kamar mandi. Sehun tanpa berpikir panjang segera masuk dan menutup pintunya pula.

Menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi belajar Luhan sembari meneliti beberapa buku yang tersusun berantakan di atas meja.

Sedang di dalam kamar mandi, Luhan mulai sibuk melancarkan rencananya. Celana panjangnya ia lepas—menyisakan celana dalam saja, dengan baju kerja kebesaran milik ayahnya… Luhan pun ikut mengacak rambutnya pula.

Ia memperhatikan wajahnya sesaat pada cermin dan mulai melakukan beberapa pose—yang kiranya dapat terlihat seksi. Setelah cukup merasa yakin pintu kamar mandi pun ia buka.

Sehun segera membawa pandangannya pada pintu kamar mandi yang telah terbuka itu. Dirinya nyaris terlonjak dengan bola mata hendak lepas dari tempatnya. Menatap Luhan yang tengah bersandar lemas pada kosen pintu dan Sehun tau akan ada sesuatu terjadi setelah ini.

Luhan menatapnya seduktif. Penuh godaan disana sini lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun menuju Sehun. Sehun sontak segera menjauhkan dirinya dan bodohnya malah merapat pada tembok.

"Hun," Luhan melirihkan namanya dengan berat. Menatap Sehun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Sehun menelan liur susah payah. Kedua tangannya menahan dada Luhan agar menjaga jarak dengannya tapi hal itu malah membuat Luhan kegelian dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mendesah.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini… kita 'kencan' di kamarku saja?"

Sehun lagi menelan ludah.

Luhan semakin mencondongkan dirinya merapat kepada Sehun dan berjinjit pula hendak mengapai bibir pria itu. Sehun dengan sigap segera membekap mulut Luhan lalu mendorong tubuh mungilnya perlahan.

"Kurasa kita tunda saja kencan kali ini ya, Han. Ka-kau terlihat tidak cukup baik hari ini." Setelah itu Sehun segera mengambil langkah untuk mengapai pintu.

Luhan mendengar hal itu dengan sangat-sangat kesal. Lengan Sehun ia tarik spontan lalu berjinjit meraih bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan sangat terburu bahkan menggigitnya pula.

Sehun semakin kalang kabut. Kedua tangannya mencengkram masing-masing pundak Luhan lalu mendorongnya agar menjauh. Di saat yang bersamaan pula, Luhan segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan semakin memperdalam lagi tautan bibir mereka. Menarik gemas bibir bawah pria itu dan bibir atasnya pula sesekali.

Jika ada sudut pandang ketiga melihat adegan ini, mungkin hal yang paling terlihat ialah aksi tarik menarik. Layaknya seperti mata pancing dimakan ikan. Dimana Luhan yang menjadi mata pancing dan Sehun sebagai ikannya. Luhan terus menarik katrol pancingnya agar dapat terus merapat sedang Sehun yang menjadi ikan terus saja menarik diri agar terpisah.

Tubuh sepasang kekasih itu menjadi oleng sendiri dan Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang menuntun agar mereka jatuh di atas tempat tidur. Dengan Sehun berada di bawahnya, Luhan dengan perkasa menduduki perut pria itu.

Nafas begitu terburu-buru namun Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir untuk kabur.

"Tetap diam disini atau kau kuikat." Ancam Luhan galak. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu memerah—antara merona atau tengah kesal terhadap kekasihnya sendiri.

Sehun mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya. Dengan mata balas menatap resah kepada Luhan yang tengah menyungingkan senyuman menawannya di atas saja.

Sehun tergoda namun ia merasa takut pula.

"Hun, aku sudah lama menginginkan hal ini…" Luhan bersuara penuh hasrat padanya. Jemarinya ia mainkan di atas dada Sehun—membuat beberapa bentuk abstrak disana dengan nada suara ia buat semanja mungkin.

"Sangat ingin dan aku nyaris gila menunggu sentuhanmu, Hun-_ah_."

"Lu-Luhan—" Sehun tercekat. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang pasti satu hal yang terpikirkan dalam otaknya, yaitu kabur dan menghilang dari kekasih cantiknya ini untuk sementara waktu.

Luhan merundukkan tubuhnya. Menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dengan meninggalkan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Luhan dengan sengaja menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung milik Sehun sesekali dan bernafas pula di atas bibir kekasih tampannya itu.

Mulutnya ia arahkan pada telinga Sehun setelah itu. Menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali dan mengulum daun telinga itu pula.

"Biarkan aku merasakan sentuhanmu, sayang…"

Sehun berdesis merasakan sensasi geli juga basah pada daun telinga miliknya itu. Menjalari seluruh tubuh dan berakhir pada organ vitalnya di bawah sana. Sehun merasa hamper saja meledak dan tak dapat menahan diri pula jika satu lintasan ingatan itu tak menyadarkan ia dengan cepat.

Kedua kelopak matanya sontak terbuka. Kedua tangannya lagi mencengkram pundak Luhan dan membanting tubuh mungil Luhan pada sisi lain di tempat tidur. Sehun segera bangkit setelah itu.

"Ma-maaf Han… tapi kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

Lalu tanpa melirik Luhan sedikitpun, Sehun segera mencapai pintu lalu berlari meninggalkan kekediaman Luhan. Meninggalkan si pemilik dalam keadaan kacau dan Luhan sungguh tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak berteriak.

"OH SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN~"

Dan tak lupa menceracau pula,

"ASDFGHJKLMNBVCXZQWERTYUIOP!~"

**.**

Kejadian memalukan bagi Luhan dan kejadian mengerikan bagi Sehun itu berlalu dengan begitu lambat. Dua hari lebih tepatnya di lalui dengan segala kecanggungan luar biasa. Tanpa pesan teks, tanpa sambungan telepon dan yang paling buruk tanpa bertatap muka pula.

Luhan merasa galau. Ingin mengirimi Sehun pesan namun sifat egonya selalu muncul di saat yang bersamaan pula. Bagaimanapun Luhan ingin menunjukkan sedikit rasa _ngambek_nya dan seharusnya pula Sehun mengerti dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengajak ia untuk berdamai atas perang dingin tak jelas ini.

Namun lain Luhan lain pula Sehun.

Sehun bukannya tengah ngambek pula. Tidak, dirinya tidak seperti itu. Namun sebenarnya ia tengah merasa tak enak hati saja. Ini jelas bukan kali pertama ia menolak secara terang terangan ajakan Luhan untuk beradegan. Sudah beberapa kali dan Sehun pikir kejadian malam terakhir merupakan puncaknya.

Luhan bahkan berpakaian setengah telanjang pula dan menggoda dirinya dengan begitu bersemangat. Walah-walahhh dedek Sehun bahkan sempat bergerak-gerak hendak bangkit—_to be honest_.

Biasanya saat-saat seperti ini, saat rasa bosan dengan rasa kantuk tingkat akhir melanda… Luhan akan menemaninya bertukar pesan bodoh—dengan beberapa _emotion_ tak jelas di setiap ujung kalimatnya. Tapi lihat sekarang, jangankan _emotion_, satu pesan _Hai_ saja tak masuk pada ponselnya.

Jika seperti ini… sama saja jika Sehun galau seperti Luhan.

"_Be gentle_, Sehun." Jongin menepuk pundaknya dengan wajah sok bijak di sebelahnya. Wajah mesumnya pria itu sama sekali terlihat tak cocok dengan dirinya yang tengah memberikan beberapa petuah untuk Sehun dengarkan. Sehun berakhir dengan mendengus lagi. Mengambil satu buku paket di atas meja lalu menutup wajahnya.

"Kau ini seorang pria, pria sejati. _Yeah…_ walaupun aku tak tau apa yang menjadi permasalahan kalian, tapi kelakuanmu ini sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan wajah bengismu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tak senang. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan jika wajah imutku ini menyeramkan, begitu?"

Kali ini gentian Jongin yang mendelik.

"Terserah kau saja."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menjauhi Sehun. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju pintu kelas namun berbalik untuk menghadap Sehun sesaat.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menemuinya dan menjelaskan apa yang menjadi permasalahanya disini. Daripada mendapat resiko ditinggalkan…"

Sehun menatap kepergian Jongin dengan diam. Sedikit banyak penuturan teman sekelasnya itu memperngaruhi dirinya. Resiko ditinggalkan? Maksudnya Luhan akan meninggalkan dirinya begitu? Maksudnya mereka akan putus?

Oh itu merupakan hal buruk dari seluruh hal buruk.

Sehun tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Maka dengan sangat terburu-buru ia pun meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sederet pesan kepada nomor kontak Luhan.

"_Ayo kita bertemu di kedai bibi Han."_

**.**

Baekhyun mendenguskan hidungnya hampir tiga kali dalam semenit seharian itu. Membuka menutup bukunya sesakali dengan gusar lalu menyempatkan diri—dengan sengaja—untuk menendang Luhan dengan kakinya.

Temannya itu berguling jatuh dari tempat tidur. Tidak memprotes sama sekali dan kembali membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan dengan resah kesana-kemari— membuat permukaan ranjang yang tak tetap menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun selalu berusaha mengenyahkan manusia bernama Luhan itu.

"_Seriuosly _Luhan!" Baekhyun membanting bukunya dengan kesal. "Tak bisakah kau diam dan tak bergerak di atas ranjangku? Aku ada ujian Mekanika Tanah besok dan kau mengangguku untuk belajar sedari tadi."

Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan polos lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sedang galau, Baek. Tak bisakah kau mengerti hal itu?" Luhan mendengus sekali lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jenggah.

"Mengalah saja jika kau tak tahan." Ujarnya tak peduli. "Lagipula kau lebih tua darinya, jangan bersikap seolah kau masih murid SHS dan kekasih cadelmu itu merupakan mahasiswa semester akhir."

Luhan melempar bantal itu kepada Baekhyun dan temannya itupun berteriak—menyeruakan protes.

"Berhenti mengatainya cadel!"

"Apa aku membual? Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!"

"Bagaimanapun juga Sehun-ku seribu kali lebih tampan daripada manusia tiang listrik Chanyeol-mu itu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia meraih bukunya kembali dan membuka asal lembaran itu.

"Untuk apa tampan kalau seks saja tidak tau."

"YACH!"

Baekhyun mencibir. Menggerakkan bibir tipisnya—menirukan sumpah serapah Luhan dengan berlebihan.

"Ini bukan lagi tentang seks, Baek. Sudah dua hari ini kami hilang kontak dan jelas hal itu lebih buruk ketimbang Sehun menolak bercinta denganku." Luhan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pikirannya segera melambung jauh dan teringat akan beberapa _moment_ dimana Sehun yang selalu berusaha kabur ketika Luhan mulai menjamah.

Luhan selalu gundah gulana memikirkan kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Sekarang jangankan memikirkan seks dengan segala perencanaan di otak konyolnya, sekedar memandangi wajah tampan pria itupun tak dapat Luhan lakukan. Uh~ menyebalkan.

Di sampingnya Baekhyun ikut terbayang pula akan setiap curhatan Luhan kepadanya. Tak sadar Baekhyun kadang ikut mencari solusi pula untuk permasalahan batin temannya itu.

"Luhan," panggil Baekhyun ragu.

Luhan berguman menyahutnya. Kepalanya tetap ia fokusnya pada langit-langit kamar dengan segala bentuk kejadian yang mulai berputar di objek datar itu.

"Aku kepikiran… mengapa kau tidak tambahkan saja obat perangsang untuknya."

"Eh?" Luhan sontak menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut. Tatapan horrornya kembali tercetak di paras cantiknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"Ya, obat perangsang… Sehun selalu menolak setiap kode yang kau berikan bukan? Nah mengapa kau tidak memberikannya obat perangsang saja, hormonnya jelas akan bergejolak dan kau dapat menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sehun menuntaskan birahinya itu. Sehun pasti tidak akan menolaknya."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tak berkedip.

"Apakah itu harus?"

"Tentu saja harus! Sebentar." Baekhyun melompat dari atas tempat tidur dan menuju dapur dengan langkah terburu. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol berwarna oren dari sana lalu memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Nah ambil ini."

"Apa ini?" Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Sebenarnya itu milik Chanyeol, tapi tak apa kau ambil saja. Aku memberikannya untukmu."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan botol oren itu bergantian. Mengedipkan matanya sesekali lalu menatap Baekhyun setelahnya dengan sejurus.

"Bagaimana jika tidak… berhasil juga?"

Bagaimanapun juga kemungkinan terburuk dari setiap rencana itu harus di pikirkan pula.

"Jika tidak berhasil juga berarti kau harus mengakhiri hubungan kalian detik itu juga."

"EH?"

"Ini berarti alasan mengapa Sehun terus menolakmu selama ini karena dia impoten, kau pikir apalagi?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"GILA! Sehun tidak mungkin impoten!" Luhan jelas tak terima dengan spekulasi Baekhyun itu.

Mengtainya cadel saja Luhan sudah naik pitam, lalu impoten? Sialan! Ingin rasanya Luhan menendang penis pria itu agar dirinya yang impoten. Kali ini serius!

"Bagaimanapun juga ini bisa menjadi kali terakhir kau mencobanya, Han." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas tempat tidur. Matanya melirik Luhan sesekali yang mulai tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Pria bermarga Byun itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika mendapati Luhan tengah bergolak sendiri dengan batinnya.

Dering ponsel milik Luhan terdengar setelahnya. Luhan mengabaikan botol oren itu sesaat lalu meraih ponselnya dengan malas. Satu pesan baru di terima dan Luhan nyaris terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Baek aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia kalang kabut mencari tasnya dan memasukkan buku miliknya—juga botol oren milik Baekhyun—dengan tergesa ke dalam sana. Lalu tanpa meninggalkan patahan kata apapun lagi, Luhan pun segera melesat pergi dari apartemen milik Baekhyun.

"Semoga berhasil!" Baekhyun berteriak.

**.**

Kedai bibi Han tetap saja ramai seperti biasa. Di udara yang sedikit basah seperti ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk memesan bubble tea saja selagi menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Dua belas menit lewat empat puluh satu detik telah berlalu begitu saja dan Luhan sama sekali tak terlihat akan muncul di depannya.

Sehun menatap jam yang melingkari lengannya sambil sesekali melirik pintu utama kedai itu. Dirinya masih sabar menunggu, tentu saja. Menghabiskan waktu sampai malam pun tak asal Luhan yang menjadi alasannya.

Suara dentingan lonceng membuat Sehun segera membawa pandangannya pada pintu. Senyumnya merekah begitu ia lihat Luhan-lah yang baru saja masuk. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan Luhan pun segera menghampirinya setelah itu.

"Maaf aku telat," Luhan meneguk bubble tea milik Sehun di atas meja setelah menempatkan dirinya duduk di depan pria itu.

"Aku dari apartemen Baekhyun dan kau tau sendiri bukan jika jaraknya sedikit jauh dari sini."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali lalu mengulas senyuman tipis pada bibirnya.

"Bukan masalah, yang penting kau sudah datang."

Luhan balas tersenyum, sedikit kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sesaat. Sehun menatap dirinya lama dengan sarat kerinduan tingkat tinggi, hal itu jelas membuat Luhan memalu sendiri. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan menenguk minuman milik Sehun hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Kau ingin memesan?" Sehun memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta.

"Eh? Boleh."

Sehun memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan pesanan ia dan Luhan. Merupakan pesanan yang sama dengan pesanan saat kali pertama mereka duduk semeja berdua di kedai bibi Han ini. Nostalgia akan dua tahun itu tanpa sadar berputar sendiri dalam benak masing-masing.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," suara rendah Luhan terdengar. Matanya menatap sejurus Sehun di depannya.

"Akupun minta maaf." Balas Sehun pula. "Seharusnya aku tak membatalkan kencan kita dan pulang begitu saja."

Luhan mengamati satu per satu indera yang terlukis pada wajah tampan milik Sehun. Kalimat terakhir pria itu sedikit banyak membuat Luhan sadar jika Sehun tak ingin membahas—atau menyinggung tentang malam terakhir itu.

"Oke, bukan masalah." Katanya.

Sehun meraih satu tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Orangtuaku sedang tak ada di rumah, ingin menginap?"

**.**

Ini bukanlah kali pertama bagi Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Sehun. Sudah beberapa kali dan menginap pun sudah pernah ia lakukan. Hari ini Luhan datang lagi dan berencana untuk menginap pula. Sehun yang memintanya dan tidakberadaan orangtua Sehun saat ini kiranya menjadi _moment_ yang tepat pula untuk ber_lovey dovey_.

Hari telah beranjak malam ketika kedua sampai. Sehun segera menuju kamarnya, membersihkan diri sedang Luhan berinisiatif untuk masuk ke dapur. Menyiapkan beberapa cemilan sebelum ia ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun pula.

Baekhyun mengirimkan ia sebuah pesan. Mengingatkan akan pembicaraan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu juga obat perangsang yang ikut Luhan bawa serta. Luhan menepuk keningnya—merutuki dirinya sendiri dan Luhan menjadi bimbang tiba-tiba.

Pikirnya haruskah ia mengikuti saran temannya itu? Bagaimanapun pula ia dan Sehun baru saja berbaikan, masa harus perang dingin lagi?

Tapi beberapa pertimbangan lain pun ikut terpikirkan pula. Seperti… apakah Sehun impoten atau tidak? Ouhh, membayangkannya saja Luhan tak berani.

Tangannya mengaduuk-aduk tas miliknya dan menemukan botol oren itu di dalam sana. Luhan menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi botol yang berisikan cairan sesaat. Menimang-nimang lagi dan otak konyolnya tiba-tiba saja mengintrupsi.

Lagipula orangtua Sehun sedang tak ada di rumah sekarang. Disini hanya ada ia dan Sehun saja dan itu jelas merupakan saat paling tepat untuk berteriak sekerasnya di bawah himpitan tubuh Sehun. Oke sip, Luhan merasa ereksi hanya karena membayangkannya saja.

Ia akhirnya mengambil dua buah gelas lalu menuangkan cairan kola ke dalam sana. Sambil mengigit bibir bawah, Luhan membuka tutup botol itu lalu menuangkannya. Setetes ia rasa tak cukup. Dua tetes dan Luhan berdecak sendiri. Ia frustasi membayangkan seperti apa tingkat rangsangan dari tiap tetesan obat itu. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia pun menuangkan seluruh isinya ke dalam dua gelas yang berisikan cairan kola.

Luhan sungguh tak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak tersenyum setan.

**.**

"Harusnya kita tadi membeli beberapa cemilan sebelum kesini." Luhan mendorong pintu kembali dengan punggungnya. Di kedua tangannya terdapat masing-masing gelas yang telah terisi cairan kola (dengan tambahan obat perangsang di dalamnya) lalu meletakkannya di atas meja setelah itu.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi dan kini ia tengah sibuk mengacak-acak koleksi dvd miliknya di laci.

"Kupikir ibu membeli beberapa." Jawabnya.

Luhan menempatkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan memberikan sebuah gelengan.

"Kulkasmu kosong." Luhan melirik sepasang gelas itu dengan resah. Matanya melirik Sehun pula sesekali dan mulai bertingkah sebiasa mungkin.

Layar teve mulai menampilkan tayangan pembukan untuk film yang hendak Sehun tonton. Ia meraih gelas kola lalu menempatkan dirinya pula di samping Luhan.

"Ambilkan untukku juga," seru Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun memberikan satu untuknya lalu kembali duduk di samping kekasihnya itu. Luhan melirik Sehun semakin resah. Tegukan pertama telah pria itu lakukan. Luhan ikut pula menenguk isi gelasnya dengan mata awas kepada Sehun.

Semenit berlalu tanpa ada kejadian yang berarti. Mata masing-masing terfokus pada layar teve saja ketika rasa panas mulai menjalar.

Sehun meraih remote AC di dekatnya dan menambahkan suhunya. Masih tetap mempertahankan fokusnya pada layar teve sedang keringat dingin mulai menjalar.

Sehun berdehem dan Luhan semakin kepalang gugup saja.

"Kenapa panas sekali?" Sehun berdesis sambil mengipasi wajahnya sendiri. Cairan kola ia teguk sampai isinya habis dan semakin panas saja keadaan tubuhnya.

Luhan di sampingnya ikut merasa kepanasan juga. Keringat dingin pun terlihat mulai menumpuk pada keningnya. Namun ia coba untuk terlihat santai tanpa berniat melirik Sehun sedikitpun.

"Jika panas buka saja bajumu." Luhan beujar rendah di sampingnya. Ia melirik Sehun dan benar saja jika pria itu mengikuti perkataannya. Sehun melepas pakaiannya dan melempar begitu saja di lantai.

Sehun masih saja kepanasan. Kulitnya yang putih telah memerah sempurna. Belum lagi seseuatu yang berada di selangkangannya mulai bergerak-gerak dan akhirnya bangun dengan batang setengah menggeras.

Luhan mendapati benda itu dengan takjub. Ia menatapnya dengan lama dan Sehun pun mengambil bantal untuk menutupinya.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" Luhan memasang tampang polos menatap Sehun sejurus.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia mengusap peluh dinginnya dengan gusar sembari terus menghilangkan kontak matanya dengan Luhan.

Luhan bersorak senang dalam hati. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meletakkan gelasnya yang masih terisi setengah oleh cairan kola di atas meja lalu berdiri tepat di depan Sehun.

"Aku memiliki cara ampuh untuk menghilang rasa panas di tubuhmu Sehun." Luhan tersenyum setan dan merangkak mendekati Sehun. Pria itu otomatis segera memundurkan wajahnya dan semakin berdegup kencang oleh rasa gugup yang meliputi.

Luhan meraih bantal di atas pangukan Sehun dan melemparnya di lantai. Ia lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun dan menyungingkan senyum menggoda pada bibirnya.

"Lu-Luhan…" Sehun tercekat.

Luhan menciumnya tiba-tiba. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sehun dengan bibir menjepit bibir bawah milik Sehun, menjilatinya dengan bernafsu sampai membuat Sehun tak berkutik di depannya. Hawa panas semakin terasa. Dentuman jantung berdendang terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

Sehun merasa _blank_ tiba-tiba. Otaknya yang membuntu sedang nafsu mulai bergejolak dalam dirinya. Sial, sesuatu yang salah pasti telah terjadi disini.

Tangannya dengan perlahan mulai merayapi punggung Luhan dan menyusup masuk ke dalam baju kekasihnya itu. Mengusap kulit punggung Luhan langsung dengan kulit arinya dan Luhan mendesah pelan karena hal itu.

Daging tak bertulang milik Luhan melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan. Menjilati langit-langit mulutnya lalu menekan pangkal lidahnya pula. Sehun dan Luhan mendesah secara bersamaan. Kedua lidah itu saling membelit dan menarik liur pula di sela-sela.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan agar berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangan Luhan ikut berpindah pula melingkari leher Sehun setelah itu. Ciuman bibir masih berlanjut dengan juntaian air liur mulai mengenangi sekitaran mulut masing-masing.

Luhan menarik kepala Sehun untuk ia arahkan kepada lehernya. Sehun tanpa membantah dan segera meraup kulit putih itu dan menyesapnya dengan kuat. Luhan terpekik kaget. Bola matanya membola sedang Sehun mulai sibuk mempermainkan lidahnya pada areal itu.

Luhan mengerang. Perasaannya berubah tak nyaman dan ia bergerak gelisah di bawah Sehun. Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas—menarik nafas kembali. Sehun menyentuh jakun miliknya yang turun naik dengan bibirnya.

"Ohh~" erangannya memenuhi seisi kamar. Bersahutan dengan suara dari teve bahkan suara Luhan lebih terdengar mendominasi disini.

Sehun menarik dirinya sesaat. Memandangi wajah kepayahan Luhan dengan mata berkabut dan ia tarik baju Luhan setelahnya. Luhan terkesiap. Tak percaya jika Sehun baru saja menelanjanginya. Pria itu bahkan tanpa kata mulai menarik resleting jins Luhan hingga pria itu pun bertelanjang bugil.

Sehun memandanginya lama. Membasahi bibir atas bawah miliknya bergantian sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya kembali pada tubuh Luhan.

Ciuman bibir kembali terjadi. Kali ini tanpa basa-basi segera melakukan permainan lidah dan mengigitnya pula tanpa sadar. Tangan milik Luhan begerak pada bagian bawah tubuh Sehun. Menarik celana yang pria itu pakai lalu meraba-raba gundukan penisnya.

Sehun berdesis dan Luhan mengerang ketika Sehun kembali mengigit sudut bibirnya. Lalu turun lagi dan berhenti pada tonjolan di dadanya. Sehun memasukkan bola kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengigitnya dan menyesapnya pula sampai Luhan kelinjangan sendiri.

"Ssehhunnn~ kumohonhhh…" rintih Luhan. Matanya terbuka menutup dengan mulut penuhi oleh desahan disana sini.

Puting dada Luhan Sehun basahi pula dengan liurnya. Menggigit yang satu dan memelintir puting yang lain dengan tangan. Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun setengah frustasi akan nikmat yang melanda.

"Ohh~ SSehu—n..ngg ahh."

Sehun tak peduli. Ia semakin keras menjepit puting dada Luhan dan menariknya sampai dada itu membengkak. Luhan semakin kepayahan dengan segala kenikmatan yang melandanya. Dengan susah payah ia dorong tubuh Sehun dari tubuhnya lalu beralih menduduki perut pria itu.

Sehun jatuh terlentang pada tempat tidur dengan pungung mulus Luhan yang menjadi pemandangannya. Kekasih cantiknya itu tengah sibuk menganggalkan celana dalam yang ia kenakan lalu mempermainkan batang kerasnya dengan kedua tangan.

Luhan takjub. Matanya berbinar memandangi ukuran penis besar Sehun dan tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh sana sini kulit penis itu. Dengan batangnya yang terasa begitu keras (Luhan berteriak di dalam hati—Sehun tidaklah impoten, yeayyy~) juga terasa begitu panas dengan sedikit _pre cum_ di ujungnya.

Sehun menggeram keras. Rasa nikmat yang terpusat pada penisnya menjalar sampai ke ubun. Luhan terkikik mendengar erangan Sehun dan dengan perlahan ia rundukkan kepalanya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan penis menegak itu.

Pantatnya menungging tepat di hadapan Sehun dan pria itu semakin frustasi saja. Kedua tangannya ia bawa pada masing-masing paha Luhan dan membawa masing-masing paha itu pada arah yang berlawanan. Luhan mengangkang lebar tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Dengan penis menggeras bergantungan juga lubang berkerut merah yang terpampang sempurna di depannya itu.

Luhan mengulum penis milik Sehun di dalam mulutnya. Menaik turunkan kepalanya sembari menggigit beberapa titik pada batang ereksi itu, matanya terpejam—menikmati sepenuhnya nafsu yang mengikat. Di bawahnya Sehun pun mulai mempermainkan lubang anusnya. Mengitari kerutan itu dengan telunjuknya lalu melesakkan jemarinya itu ke dalam sana. Luhan menggoyangkan pantatnya dan Sehun lagi menambah jari kedua.

Sehun menarik paha Luhan lagi agar semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Mengapai-gapai penis Luhan yang tergantung tepat di depannya lalu memasukkan batang itu pula ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun menggigit gemas penis itu dan Luhan pun sama menggigit batang miliknya pula.

Rasa hangat yang melingkupi dengan godaan gigitan disana sini menjadi pendongkrak mengapa cairan putih kental itu akhirnya menyembur keluar. Desahan kelegaan terdengar bersamaan dengan terlepasnya tautan mulut dengan batang yang mulai melemas itu.

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dekat penis Sehun yang terkulai dengan senyuman kemenangan menghiasi. Sedang Sehun di belakang, baru mengeluarkan penis milik Luhan pula dari mulutnya. Jemarinya ia tarik keluar pula dari lubang pria itu. Sedang cairan kental yang memenuhi mulutnya, Sehun ludahi tepat di depan lubang milik Luhan. Lubang yang berkerut-kedut itu seolah menghisap masuk cairan milik Luhan sendiri ke dalam sana.

**.**

"Ahhh…" Luhan mendesah sendiri ketika ia berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun. Matanya melirik dengan menggoda kepada Sehun dan ia jatuhkan kepalanya lagi di atas dada Sehun. Kedua lengan Sehun segera memenjarakan tubuh kecil Luhan untuk ia dekap.

Orgasme yang tadi itu luar biasa. Kabut putih masih terlintas dalam pikirannya dan Sehun merasa sayang sendiri jika harus sampai disitu saja.

Ia menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur sedang ia menindih tubuh itu. Luhan tersenyum dengan rasa lelah yang masih menyapa, namun merasa enggan pula untuk menyudahinya.

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi," bisiknya serak.

Sehun balas tersenyum pula dan ia kecup sekali kening Luhan. Menyalurkan cintanya yang begitu dalam lewat kecupan itu sebelum akhirnya ia ciumi lagi bibir basah Luhan.

Ritme akan rasa tak sabar terjadi lama dalam lumatan ketiga. Setelahnya pangutan bibir pun lagi terjadi. Sehun menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya. Memengangi batang milik Luhan dan memainkannya dengan tangan polos.

Luhan mulai bergerak tak tenang. Ia kembali menengang hanya dengan sebuah balutan jemari Sehun pada batang miliknya. Mengurut batang penis miliknya sedang bibir di lumat bulat-bulat oleh kekasih SHSnya itu.

Sehun lalu turun dari tubuh Luhan. Memposisikan Luhan untuk mengangkang sedang ia mempersiapkan penis miliknya di bawah sana. Ujung penisnya menusuk lubang Luhan yang licin karena sperma pria itu sendiri. Memudahkan Sehun untuk melesakkan batangnya masuk hingga tertanam sepenuhnya pada liang itu.

Nafas Luhan kembali terburu. Rasa sakit tak begitu kentara namun perihnya terasa pula. Sehun membawa paha milik Luhan untuk melingkari kedua sisi pinggangnya. Sehun tak langsung bergerak. Ia menindih Luhan lagi—yang mengakibatkan penisnya semakin dalam masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan itu, matanya yang sipit menatap mata bulat milik Luhan dan ia usap kening pria itu sesaat.

"Kau selalu menggodaku untuk melakukan hal ini, bukan?" Sehun berbisik berat padanya.

Luhan yang sudah dilanda nafsu tingkat akut hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil pinggul ia bawa untuk bergerak.

"Yyahh…" jawabnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan ia kecup ujung hidung Luhan sebentar. Bibirnya mengapai bibir Luhan kembali, dengan lumatan pertama yang tercipta gerakan pinggulnya ikut bekerja pula. Menusuk lubang itu dan Luhan balas bergerak pula secara berlawanan.

Kecapan bibir dengan desahan di sela-selanya terdengar bersahutan dengan suara peraduan kulit di bawah saja. Penis Luhan sendiri terjepit oleh perut Sehun yang menindihnya.

Keinginan terpendamnya itu, akhirnya Luhan dapatkan pula hari ini. Dengan sensasi yang luar biasa juga kenikmatan yang terasa bergulung menuntun ia sampai ke nirwana. Ujung penis milik Sehun terus mengesek dinding lubang miliknya yang rapat juga ketat, seakan tengah berusaha membuka sebuah jalan menuju ujung kenikmatan pada lubang miliknya itu.

Sehun mendorong semakin dalam penisnya itu dan Luhan terpekik. Sehun menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Membuat dinding Luhan berkontraksi dan meremas penisnya semakin kuat. Luhan merintih, merasakan ujung penis Sehun menyentuh sesuatu yang lain di dalam sana kembali.

Luhan meraih orgasme keduanya lagi karena hal itu. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas namun Sehun masih kuat mengenjot. Menusuk-nusuk prostatnya terus menerus dengan ciuman bibir sesekali ikut menyapa pula.

"Sehhunhhh~ ohh ngghhhhhh…"

Sehun merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan Luhan segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun. Tubuhnya ditempatkan pria itu di atas pangkuannya—membuat tusukan di dalam lubangnya semakin nikmat terasa. Luhan tersentak-sentak di atas pangkuan Sehun. Gerakannya terlalu cepat dan Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari penisnya,mengotori perutnya dan Sehun. Detik berikutnya, rasa hangat yang lain ia rasakan di dalam lubangnya sendiri.

Keduanya menarik nafas penuh kelegaan. Merasakan dengan betul rasa nikmat pasca orgasme beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun tanpa sadar mengulas senyum penuh kepuasan pada bibirnya.

"Benar kata Jongin, seks itu memang menyenangkan." Sehun bersuara pertama kali.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan susah payah untuk menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Seks memang menyenangkan. Lalu kenapa kau selalu berusaha menolaknya selama ini?" Sehun balas menatap dirinya. Ia hendak bangkit namun Luhan menahan dirinya. Tangannya mencengkram punggung Sehun dan meminta penjalasan kepada pria itu.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Pinggulnya bergerak dengan resah—membuat penisnya yang masih berada di dalam lubang Luhan ikut bergesekan pula dengan dinding rektumnya.

"Kenapa selama ini kau menolak untuk melakukan seks, Sehun?" Luhan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut menyapa gendang telinganya.

Sehun berdehem sekali dengan mata melirik kesana-kemari—resah.

"Karena… aku masih enam belas tahun."

Luhan menyatukan alisnya pada kening.

"Bahkan kau juga menolak saat ku ajak untuk _french kiss_."

"Karena _french kiss_ menjadi awalnya, ujung-ujungnya kita pasti akan bercinta jika sudah seperti itu. Seperti hari ini."

"Lagipula apa salahnya, kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Luhan masih keras kepala. Bagaimanapun pula—menurutnya itu alasan Sehun sama sekali tidaklah masuk akal. Ada berapa banyak pria di muka bumi ini dan bahkan mereka hilang keperjakaan di umur sepuluh tahun kebawah pula.

Sehun mengeleng dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Aku masih enam belas tahun dan aku masih ingin tetap melanjutkan sekolah." Dan Sehun pun masih keras kepala juga. Baginya alasan yang baru saja ia lontarkan itu merupakan alasan paling kuat mengapa dirinya enggan menggauli Luhan selama ini. Bukan karena ia tak tau seks dan bukan juga karena ia impoten (Luhan sungguh akan menendang penis Baekhyun setelah ini) tapi tak lebih karena dirinya masi berumur enam belas tahun.

Oke, setalah mendengar alasannya Luhan bukannya mengerti tapi malah semakin bingung saja oleh alasan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" ia berkata dengan jujur.

Sehun berdecak sekali.

"Luhan tidak tau ya, teman sekelasku di keluarkan dari sekolah karena ketahuan bersetubuh dengan kekasihnya sampai kekasihnya itu hamil. Dan aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang padaku."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali selama beberapa detik. Menatap sejurus kepada Sehun, dan ia sadar betul ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Tunggu—kau tidak baru saja mengatakan jika aku akan hamil setelah ini bukan?" matanya yang bulat itu membesar.

"Aku takut Luhan hamil." Cicit Sehun takut-takut.

_Luhan kau… baik-baik saja?_

"WHATS!?"

Luhan dengan sekali sentakkan mendorong tubuh Sehun.

"Aku ini seorang pria Sehun, aku memiliki penis sama seperti dirimu. Kau baru saja melihatnya dan seharusnya kau tau jika aku takkan hamil walau bersetubuh ratusan kali denganmu!"

Sehun menciut di tempatnya.

"Ha-habisnya Luhan cantik, kupikir pria cantik juga bisa hamil…" nada bicara yang terlampau polos itu membuat Luhan seketika menggeraskan rahangnya menahan rasa kesal yang memuncak pada kepalanya.

"Kau ini—Ya Tuhan! Mengapa kau bodoh sekali Oh SeHun!"

Luhan menjambaki rambutnya dengan brutal.

"AKH sakit Han!~"

Bukannya berhenti Luhan malah semakin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada helain rambut Sehun.

"Rambutku bisa rontok, kumohon lepaskan Han…akhhh~"

"Biar saja sampai kepalamu botak! Dasar bodoh, _stupid_,_ babo_!"

**.**

Kehidupan masih berjalan seperti biasa. Dimana tugas menjadi hal yang paling membosankan untuk dikerjakan juga rasa kantuk yang menyerang saat kelas tengah berlangsung.

Tak ada yang benar-benar berubah disini.

Luhan masih suka mencari contekan pada kertas jawaban Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih suka meledek kekasihnya Sehun dengan sebutan cadel dan Luhan masih suka pula mengatai pria pendek itu bertubuh seperti sapi. Bahkan kedai bibi Han juga masih terlihat ramai setiap harinya.

Sehun pun masih sama seperti hari lalu. Masih suka mengantuk pula—sama seperti Luhan saat berada di kelas atau kadang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbalas pesan sepanjang kelas tengah berlangsung.

Malam dengan kegitan seks itu nyatanya tak membuat Sehun di keluarkan dari sekolah. _Syukurlah._ Luhan nyatanya _pure_ seorang pria jadi dirinya sudah pasti tidak akan hamil. _Syukur lagi._

Mungkin yang terlihat sedikit berbeda disini adalah—tiap kali Sehun pulang dari sekolah. Ia tak pulang ke rumahnya seperti biasa dan menghabiskan waktu siangnya untuk bobok. Tapi menemui Luhan dengan sebuah ajakan—

"Han ayo kita bercinta!"

—yang berlangsung sampai malam menjelang di kamar Luhan atau kadang di dalam kamarnya pula.

Setidaknya Luhan tak harus merencakan beberapa hal konyol dalam otaknya karena pada kenyataannya Sehun yang merengek minta jatah dan Luhan akan sangat-sangat bersenang hati menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya itu.

**.**

"Han satu ronde lagi, ya…"

"Ya ya… terserah kau saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin TheEnd Tamat Selesai Bubar**

Mind to Review?


End file.
